The Ice Queen and Her Faithful Servant
by CH1996
Summary: I saw this movie at school and had to write something about it i take no ownership over jack squat On the night Elsa and Anna played in the ball room Elsa struck Anna's heart with her magic killing her how would the story be different if the one who was there for Elsa was a faithful servant with a secret instead of Anna
1. Chapter 1

Young Anna Arendell ran throughout the castle she had lived in her entire life towards her sister Elsa's room. It was very early in the morning and young little Anna wanted to play in the snow, even though it was in the middle of summer her sister had an amazing power over snow and ice so they could play in the snow whenever they wanted to.

When Anna finally got to her sister's room she jumped up on the bed and started bouncing up and down waking her sister up.

" Elsa Elsa" she cried excitedly " C'mon get up lets play" she cried

" Anna go to bed" Elsa said still half asleep

" i can't" Anna said pouting " the sky is awake so i am too" the little girl said

" Well i can still sleep" Elsa said

Anna got a sly smile face on her face and leaned close to her sister

" Do you wanna build a snowman?" she sung

Elsa got the exact same sly smile that her sister had and bolted out of bed and grabbed her sister's hand and began running

" ok you win" she said " lets go"

"yay!" Anna cheered

The sisters reached the ball room and Anna turned to her sister with excitement on her face

" Elsa do that thing you do" she said

Elsa smiled at her sister and began spinning her hands forming a small mass of frost in between her hands

" Woooow" Anna said amazed

The two played for hours into the early morning sliding down snow slides and Elsa made a snowman and named it "Olav" until something terrible happened

Elsa was making small mounds of snow for Anna to jump between and simply have fun but she was getting too fast for Elsa to keep up she didn't have very good control over her power.

"Anna slow down!" she cried out to her sister started to get scared until she accidentally she shot a bolt of frost at her sister hitting her heart Anna went stiff her eyes and hair turned white and she fell to the floor

" ANNA NO!" Elsa cried terrified of what she had done

She ran to her sister's side and held her in her arms looking down at her stiff body. Anna's eyes were wide open devoid of all color her skin was cold as ice and her hair quickly was matching the color of Elsa's

" Mom! Dad!" she cried to the only people she could possibly think to call for

The girls parents ran in seeing the scene in front of them Anna's hair now fully white and her eyes simply white orbs with a simple black dot in the middle

" what happened?!" their father asked panicking

" I-I don't know I-I'm sorry" Elsa said through her violent shaking and tears

" Shhh Shhh Shhh" her mother trying to calm her " It's ok Elsa dear you didn't mean it everything will be fine" she said

" Im going to take her to the only people who can fix this" her father said " you two stay here" he added " try to keep her calm" he whispered into his wife's ear

Many Hours Later

The king sat in his throne room his crown thrown across the room drinking wine directly from the bottle his royal robes disheveled his wife the queen simply had a blank face while their only remaining daughter sat in her room huddled against the door hugging her knees softly sobbing

" I'm sorry I'm sorry Anna" she said over and over

Anna had died after the king had taken her to the trolls who were experts in magical matters he told them what had happened and was told that a frozen heart could only be fixed by an act of true love and that finding that for a girl as young as Anna was next to impossible and that there was no hope for the girl

2 weeks later

" Miss Elsa still has not left her room" One of the maids said

" I wonder why" another maid asked

" have you seen Miss Anna anywhere" a third maid asked

Elsa huddled against the door listening as the girls talked about her kind little sister and how they hoped she was ok. Deep down Elsa knew that she had been the reason for her sister's death her parents had told her that she process to fix the magic was too strenuous for her young body and against his better judgement the kind had decided to go through with it but she knew that was a lie

" Elsa? Elsa dear come out you're father and i have someone we'd like you to meet" Elsa's mother said from outside the door

Elsa stood and opened the door looking at her mother she had a fake smile on her face for her daughters sake

" Come along dear" she said holding out her hand

Elsa hesitated looking at the gloves she was now wearing and took her mothers hand as she lead her into the throne room her father was sitting on his throne talking to another adult wearing a fancy dukes outfit next to him was a young boy with deep black hair looking to be about a year older than Elsa give or take a few months

" ahh here she is now" the king said "Elsa come here child" he said

Elsa walked over to her father and looked up at him he too had a fake smile

" This is the one of the village people his name is Abraham and this is his son cyrus he is going to be your personal assistant won't that be nice" her father said with a smile

The boy turned around revealing a unique deep red eye and a blue eye

" he has something called Heterochromia Iridum meaning his eyes are different colors" her father started explaining

" Greetings Milady I am Cyrus and i look forward to being forever in your service" the young boy said he had a certain sadness to his words but it was mixed with a strange sense of excitement


	2. Chapter 2

The royal Arendell family lived their lives however they fired all the staff, closed every window and door in the entire castle and closed the gates and they remained closed. Elsa remained in her room by herself with the only company of her servant Cyrus standing by the door. Ever since the accident with her sister Elsa had completely lost control of her powers and now her room was practically completely frozen but for some unknown reason Cyrus seemed unaffected by the cold or Elsa's power

" Cyrus" she asked quietly

" Yes Milady" he answered

" how come my power doesn't affect you?" she asked

" I don't know Milady perhaps that is why I was chosen to serve you" Cyrus tried to answer

" why do you call me that" she asked

" what do you mean?" he asked

" milady, why do you call me milady" she asked

" because that is how a servant addresses his master if they're female" he answered

Elsa couldn't find anything else to say she simply didn't want to talk to anyone. All she wanted was to suffer for what she had did with isolation and solitude. Her parents had insisted it wasn't her fault but Elsa knew that was a lie if she had only stayed in bed that night Anna would still be alive and roaming the castle happily and laughing but she hadn't Elsa got out of bed and used her powers she didn't have perfect control of around her sister and had paid the price… her sister's life

" Milady" Cyrus spoke up

" yes" she said

" whatever is troubling you i am here for you to speak to" he said

" thank you Cyrus but i don't this is something i can just talk though" she said

" very well milady just know i am here" he said

" thank you cyrus" she said "I'm going to go to sleep" she said closing her eyes

" very well milady" he said standing by the door with his arms crossed behind his back

2 weeks later

Elsa was nervous her parents were leaving to a neighboring kingdom and they wouldn't be there incase she got out of control

" do you two really have to go" Elsa asked her father before they left

" relax it'll only be for a few days" her father said trying to calm her

" ok" Elsa said still scared

But her parents would never return on their way to the neighboring kingdom her parents ship had met a rouge wave and had been swept under the water and the ship sunk ending the lives of all those on board including Elsa's parents.

When Elsa got the news of her parents passing her entire world had crumbled the only lifeline she had were her parents and now they were gone. What would she do without them to control her? All she ever did was cry in her bed. Cyrus would stand by the door constantly watching over her and protecting her. Elsa would cry herself to sleep but one night she did something unexpected.  
" cyrus" she said quietly

" yes Milady" he said

" would you um come here" she asked

Cyrus calmly walked over to her bed and knelt down to meet her level

" what is it Milady" Cyrus asked

" would you uh sleep here with me I-I'm scared and I just need someone to hold me please Cyrus" she said through her tears

" of course Milady" cyrus said as he climbed onto the bed and laid next to her

" Cyrus come closer" Elsa said

Cyrus shuffled a little closer to her staring blankly at her

" put your arm around me" she said now much more like an order

He calmly draped his arm over her side. Elsa quietly shuffled closer to Cyrus and gripped his shirt leaning her head on his shoulder and sobbed into it

" now go to sleep Cyrus" she said as she herself closed her eyes

" of course Milady" Cyrus said as he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep


	3. Chapter 3

It has been many years since Elsa's parents passed due to a rogue wave sinking their ship and Elsa was now 18 and would soon be crowned the queen of Arendell. Most people would have a sense of excitement to be crowned ruler of a land with a bit of nervousness that comes with that kind of responsibility. But Elsa only felt nervous to be around people besides her personal assistant Cyrus. Over their years together Cyrus had become the only one Elsa ever felt safe and calm around. Almost every night since her parents death Elsa had Cyrus sleep with her in her bed. Her power of ice and snow which was activated by touching something did not seem to affect Cyrus in any way so she didn't have to fear freezing him and despite the condition of her room of being completely frozen over because of the lack of control she had over her power Cyrus didn't seem affected by the cold in any way.

" Cyrus I'm scared" she said to her servant

" Relax Milady I will be right by your side the entire time, everything will go just as planned for today the gates shall be open only for your coronation and a short party afterwards then you can open and close the gates as you see fit" Cyrus said trying to calm her

Elsa took a deep breath looking into her mirror her hair kept back in a french braid she was wearing a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves and a magenta cape. She looked back to Cyrus his hair combed back in a classy fashion wearing an all white suit with a light blue undershirt and a blue tie and black dress shoes. Elsa stood and walked over to the painting of her father holding the royal sceptre and globus cruciger looking down at the candle and small circular container on the table she picked them up practicing to control her power but they very quickly started to freeze over. She put down the candle and container quickly putting her gloves back on tears started to well up in her eyes

" Cyrus i don't know if i can do this" she said looking back to him

Cyrus calmly walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder

" Everything will be fine Milady" he said "Now lets go to the ceremony that'll be the only time tonight that you must take your gloves" he said calmly

" Ok" she said still terrified

The two walked down into the royal coronation room Elsa stuck close to Cyrus as they walked. They reached the room and Elsa took her place at the front Cyrus stayed by the door.

" Aren't you coming up with me" Elsa asked Cyrus fear on her face

" I am not allowed Milady" Cyrus said " But don't worry i will stay in eyeshot i promise"

" o-ok" Elsa said hesitantly

The ceremony started and Elsa stood there in front of the holy father commencing the ceremony

" By the power vested in me" he started " I name thee Elsa Arendell daughter of the previous king and queen the new queen of Arendell" he said

Elsa reached for the Royal Sceptre and Globus Cruciger still wearing her gloves hoping no one would notice

" Your highness" the father said

' no no no just ignore my gloves' Elsa thought to herself

" Your gloves miss" he said

' no no no no' she thought started to panick

She took her gloves off placing them in the middle of the sceptre and cruciger and she hesitantly grabbed the sceptre and cruciger turning around towards the people as she stared directly at Cyrus looking for something to calm her down looking down at the sceptre and cruciger they very slowly started freezing

' oh no no no no' she thought panicking

" I present to you the new queen of Arandell" the father said

Elsa put the sceptre and cruciger down very quickly and put her gloves back on and quickly walked back to Cyrus as the people around her started applauding. Cyrus opened the door for her and followed her back to her room she opened the door and sat back down on her bed.

" You did wonderfully Milady" Cyrus said closing the door

" I was really close to losing it" she said through her deep breaths

" the worst part is over" he said " now all that's left is a party and everything will go back to normal you can hire someone to make your decisions as queen for you and never be scared of your powers again" he said calming her

"ok" she said taking one last breath " lets go to this party" she said

The two walked down to the ballroom Elsa hesitated at the entrance remembering what had happened to her sister.

" calm down Elsa" Cyrus said

Elsa took another deep breath " ok lets do this" she said and walked over to the throne and sat down on the throne. Cyrus stood directly next to her throne with is arms crossed behind his back. Everything was going fine people came up to talk to Elsa but Cyrus quickly sent them off stating the she wanted to relax after the stress of the ceremony and wouldn't be taking questions until someone pushed past Cyrus and started questioning Elsa

" Your Highness" he said " I was just wondering why is it you closed the castle gates oh so many years ago"

" I uh" Elsa said not being able to find an answer

" Please Miss Elsa i believe your people deserve to know why the gates were closed" he pressed on

" Please sir no questions" she said starting to panic this man was getting to close

" Come now Miss" he said " is there something you're hiding" he said

" what? No!" she said" who are you exactly?" Elsa asked anger mixing in with her fear

" oh please forgive me i am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles" he said bowing

" well i have no secrets i closed the gates for my own reasons" She said " Cyrus!" she called out to her servant " where are you!?" she shouted

" Milady" he called back

Hans had her pinned against a corner

" Come on Queen Elsa why were the gates closed" he asked a final time

" LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed a powerful blast of cold wind blasting outwards launching Hans backwards

" MILADY!" Cyrus screamed running towards pulling out his sword a rapier with a golden knuckle guard and a black quillon and a black leather handle. He put himself between Elsa and the crown

" BACK AWAY!" he screamed

The crown was shocked. How had she made cold wind out of nothing? what was she?

" A Witch!" the duke of Weselton a short man with a gray toupe and moustache and glasses screamed

Elsa run out the down pushing her way past Cyrus and out into the castle courtyard

" MILADY!" Cyrus screamed sheathing his sword and ran after her

Elsa had lost control she knew this and she also knew she could no longer stay here in the castle she had to run away forever someone else could have the kingdom maybe Cyrus. Then she realized to run away would mean leaving Cyrus behind could she really do that. She didn't want to but knew she had to. Elsa eventually found herself at the lake looking out at it she tried something placing her foot down towards the water the second her foot touched the water it froze over and she started running on the lake the water freezing with each step she took

" MILADY" Cyrus screamed chasing after her

She did not stop if she planned to leave forever she could take nothing with her not even Cyrus

" ELSA!" he screamed using her name

Elsa stopped in her tracks Cyrus had never used her name before she turned around to see him running on the frozen water as it quickly thawed behind him. He eventually reached her breathing heavily

" If you plan to leave the kingdom then very well" he said " But i am going with you" He added

" why would you want to I'm nothing but a monster

" You're not a monster Milady" he said " and i'm coming with because i am your faithful servant till the end of time" he said.

" O-Ok" Elsa said and then they ran off into the forests


	4. Chapter 4

The entire Arendell Royal city was in chaos the Queen had just ran off. It had been revealed that she had magic powers over ice and snow and the entire Country was in an eternal winter. Currently the highest ranking person in Arendell was Prince Hans so he had taken control of the country temporarily.

" Prince Hans" The duke of wesselton said " what are we gonna do the sea is frozen and no one can leave this accursed place" he added

" there is only one thing we can do" Hans said " we must kill Elsa" he said

They ran and ran never stopping within many hours they had found themselves in the middle of a forest covered in snow. Elsa was visibly shaken not from the cold but out of fear. Would they come for her? What would they do to her if they caught her? What about Cyrus? What would happen to him?

"Milady" Cyrus said

He drove her out of her thoughts and back into reality with only his words.

" Y-Yes" she asked

" where are we going to go?" he asked her

" I don't know…" she said sinking to her knees and staring to let her tears run free and loudly crying "D-Did i do the wrong thing Cyrus should i have stayed and tried to explain it to them" she asked

" No they wouldn't have even tried to understand most likely if we had stayed they would have thrown you in prison for life and sentence me to death" he said

" why would they sentence you to death?!" she asked

" Because i knew of your powers and never told anyone" he said " Don't forget here in Arandell magic is illegal and seen as evil" he continued " and knowing of someone with magic powers and not telling the authorities is seen as treason and you know how that's dealt with" he finished

" So we really can never go back" she said with a look of sadness on her face

" most likely not" he said. Cyrus easily noticed the sadness she felt leaving her home " I know it's hard to leave everything you've ever known but if we hadn't of it would have been much worse" he said flashing her a rare smile

Seeing Cyrus smile for the first time in the 13 years she has known him, she realized that he had always been right by her side no matter what and she realized one other thing. Elsa realized that she was hopelessly and completely in love with Cyrus.

" Now what do you say we keep going" Cyrus said holding his hand to her

" R-Right" she said taking his hand

The two continued walking for more hours until Elsa could not continue walking she was exhausted she wasn't used to so much physical activity for almost a decade and a half she stayed in the castle and rarely had to do much physical activity but now she had walked for hours on end and she was wearing a dress constricting comfort with her movement and was wearing heels which made it hard to work. She collapsed to her knees and was breathing heavily

" Cyrus" she said through her panting " My legs are killing me can we take a break" she asked

" Milady we can not stop we must keep moving" He said " but i have a solution" he said calmly as we walked over to her and scooped her into his arms and carried her bridal style

" C-Cyrus w-what are you d-doing" she said blushing profusely

" is this not what you wanted Milady?" he asked " to take a break from walking" he said

" w-well yes i suppose so" she said

They continued to walk like this for another hour or so until Cyrus spoke up

" Milady" he spoke up " it's getting a little hard to keep you from falling out would you put your arms around my neck please" he asked

" O-Oh sure" she said wrapping her arms around his neck

After another half hour or so of walking they found themselves at the top of a mountain

" Cyrus" Elsa said " you can put me down now" she said

" Yes Milady" Cyrus said setting her down

" Here Cyrus" she said

" what do you mean Milady" he asked

" This is where we shall stay" she said " here i can let it go" she said " I'm free here Cyrus" she said turning back to him smiling. She started running around the mountain throwing chilly air everywhere and making snowmen. Laughing and being free to use her powers. She looked over to a large cliff and ran over to it using her magic to create a frozen staircase she stopped directly in front of the staircase and stepped onto it the frost that covered it disappearing revealing a flat sheet of ice she started running up the staircase more of the frost disappearing and more staircase appearing as she ran until it reached the top and she jumped off excitedly and unclipped her cape letting it blow away in the wind she stomped on the ground a large snowflake appeared she looked around imagining the possibilities there was she looked around and lifted a gigantic palace of ice from the ground finding herself in what looked like a ball room of the castle she looked down at her dress and realized it was not to her liking she undid her hair style and and left it in a left side braid woven with snowflake incrustation, and swisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head her dress changed into a crystal blue off the shoulder dress with a right knee high slit a crystallized bodice powder blue sleeves and shoes made of ice. On the back of her bodice was a transparent cape of ice draped down from her sleeves.

She turned around to see Cyrus walking into the castle looking around in amazement. He looked towards Elsa in her new dress and was utterly dumbstruck

" Milady" he said " you look amazing" he said

She walked over to him calmly getting very close and looked up at him with a sly smile

" You're such a smooth talker and you don't even know it Cyrus" she said grabbing his collar and pulled him down and placed her lips against his.

Cyrus's eyes went wide. Was this wrong? He was supposed to be her servant not lover. Eventually he adjusted and closed his eyes. Elsa let go of his collar and put one arm around his neck used the other to grab his arm and place it at her waist. Taking the hint he placed his other hand on her waist. Elsa put her other hand around his neck.

Her lips felt cold to Cyrus but that didn't matter without having ever realizing it this is exactly what Cyrus wanted and now he knew that he was in love with need to breath caused the two to break their kiss. Elsa looked up at Cyrus with a small blush on her cheeks

" I'm sorry my lips are so cold Cyrus" she said looking down suddenly her shoes were extremely interesting

Cyrus tilted her chin and made her look up at him

" it's fine Milady" he said " The cold never bothered me anyway" he said

**So i'm putting a lot of chapters out for this fic since i'm going to a friends house tomorrow and i don't write when i'm with friends but this fic is not over yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

In Arendell the eternal winter had ended as quickly as it had began and the townspeople had returned to somewhat normalcy. Most villagers still lived fearing what Elsa could do should she simply feel like it. Prince Hans the one temporarily in charge of Arendell was currently gathering supplies and men to hunt down the Snow Queen of Arendell and end her life to ensure that an eternal winter would never happen again

" Prince Hans" one of the guards said " why must we still kill the queen the winter has ended and the people are living peacefully" he said

" How do we know she will not do it again maybe she was just giving us a taste of what she could do, we must kill her so she can't do this again" Hans said " She has her servant with her and if my information is correct he is excellent in sword play so i want a large group and i want this letter sent to any magic expert you can find" he said handing a letter to the guard

" what's in the letter" the guard asked

" That is irrelevant" Hans said " all you need know is to get it to someone with magical background" he said

Elsa was happier then she had ever been. She could use her powers freely, she didn't have to fear the townspeople learning about her powers and Cyrus was hers. He had been for almost a decade and a half but now he was hers completely. They were in love but neither had actually said it. But they both knew it. Cyrus woke up the morning after his and Elsa's first kiss and felt weight on his arm. He looked over and saw Elsa resting her head on his arm just above his armpit with an adorable smile on her face.

Cyrus looked around the room and saw Elsa's Snowflake Dress resting on a frozen mannequin. He looked over at his Frost Suit, a pair of snow white trousers, light blue boots a white tie, blue shirt, white vest and a pure white jacket. Elsa had made it to match her Snowflake Dress, Cyrus had decided to call it the Snowflake Dress because it was as beautiful as a snowflake. He looked at Elsa fast asleep and smiled she truly was beautiful in every sense of the word. Cyrus was too comfy to get up so he went back to sleep. Cyrus woke up a couple hours later Elsa wasn't asleep on his arm anymore. Cyrus got up and put his Frost Suit on and went looking for Elsa. He found her standing on the balcony looking out at the mountains. He walked over to her and placed his hands around her waist. She smiled at his presence

" Good morning Cyrus" she said placing her hands on his

" Good morning Milady" he said

She turned around in his arms and hugged him

" No" she said simply " Call me Elsa" she added

" Very well Mila- Elsa" he said

Elsa looked up at him and stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his Cyrus adjusted much quicker and closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Elsa though she would be satisfied with this but she found herself wanting more she poked his lips with her tongue silently asking him to open his mouth and he did so without any question. Elsa eagerly slipped her tongue into Cyrus's mouth lightly whimpering from the feeling a blush creeping up her neck. Cyrus was trying to keep his calm that came with being a servant but it was hard with the intimate moment he and Elsa were sharing. They broke their kiss and Elsa snuggled up against Cyrus's chest and let out a blissful sigh

In Arendell Hans was waiting for a reply from the magic expert he had sent a letter to asking about Elsa's power and something else about them, a guard came in with a small package in his hands

" prince Hans" the guard said " this is for you from the magic expert" he said extending the package to Hans

" Good it's finally here" he said opening the package taking out a small necklace with an empty gray jewel in the middle and a note inside the envelope

" Dear Prince Hans

I believe this is something along the lines of what you were asking for. I hope this will help you

Yours Truly

My name need not be known" The note said

" with this" Hans said " Her powers will be mine"

**I have returned!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a beautiful evening at the icy palace Elsa had created for her and Cyrus to live in peace. The giant snow golem Marshmallow that Elsa had made to protect the castle was camouflaged into the snow looking like a mass of snow. Ice knights roamed the halls lifeless suits of armor that were made of ice. The only two living organisms in the castle were in the ballroom dancing and they couldn't have a care in the world unbeknownst to them a group of guards from Arendell were on their way to end the life of the Snow Queen and sentence her servant to life in prison but the leader of their group prince Hans of The Southern Isles had his own intentions besides killing the queen he planned to take her powers from her and keep them for himself . But right now Elsa and Cyrus were at peace dancing to no music in the large ballroom of the ice palace

" This is perfect Cyrus" Elsa said with the biggest smile across her face

" indeed it is Elsa" Cyrus said " I couldn't be happier" he said

Elsa looked up at Cyrus smiling her face a light shade of pink she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. They kissed for a long while before they had to pull apart and breath

Elsa looked into Cyrus's eyes and uttered the words she had wanted to say for so long

" I love you Cyrus" she said as a blush crept onto her face

" I love you too Elsa" Cyrus said with one of his rare smiles

The two shared another kiss and continued to dance the night away in complete bliss. Completely ignorant of the evil forces that hunted them down.

Hans and his men rode through the forest looking for any sign of where Elsa and Cyrus could have gone. But they could not find any it had been too long since they had left. They tried to trace them by scent but any of Elsa's belongings remaining in the castle had been completely frozen over due to the many years that they had been exposed to her magic running freely in her room and any of Cyrus's belongings they couldn't find in the castle it's almost like the only thing he had was his suit and sword. But Hans still had a trick up his sleeve. He pulled out a small bell with a tiny arrow attached to it at the top. He rung the bell and the small arrow started shaking in place until it stopped and pointed north.

" This way" Hans shouted back to the other guards he had taken with him

" How do you know sir" one of the guards asked

" This bell it's detects any magic power and the arrow points to where the magic power is coming from" Hans explained

" where did you get this sir" a guard asked

" when i had that letter sent to the magic expert i had him send me a few magic items to assist in out search of the queen" Hans said " with this finding her should be no problem' he added " and this one" he said gripping the gray jewel around his neck" will take her powers and transfer them into this jewel allowing whoever wears the necklace to utilize her powers how they see fit" he said ' and i intend to use them to conquer the rest of this world" " Arendell will become the most powerful country in the world and i will be it's ruler" he said revealing his evil plan to the guards searching with him " Now let us get the power that will bring Arendell to the top" Hans said as he and the other guards took off to the north


	7. Chapter 7

Hans and his men rode for hours on end ringing the bell every few hours but the only direction it would point is guards started wondering if the bell had been a fake and couldn't sense magic energy at all. One guard decided to speak up about the worries he knew the other guards were feeling

" Prince Hans?" the guard spoke up

" what" Hans answered him

" are you sure were going the right way, we've been going in the same direction for quite some time and we haven't found any trace of the Queen or Sir Cyrus" he asked hesitantly

" Yes I am sure this bell will lead us to the Snow Queen" Hans said " Now the rest of you" he said stopping his horse " kill that one" he said pointing at the guard who questioned the bell

" W-What?! Why Prince Hans" another guard asked

" anyone who questions me or my intention will be killed i will not have unloyal men following me into battle now kill him" Hans said as he rode on. As he rode one he could hear the guard who had questioned him screaming and slashing of swords.

Despite how peaceful Elsa and Cyrus's new home at the Icy Palace was Cyrus couldn't shake the feeling something bad would be coming and soon very soon. He did his best to ignore it but simply couldn't he didn't want to worry Elsa with this worries. She finally had a place where she was free from her fear of hurting those she cared for with her powers and a place where she could live in peace. She was truly happy here and the last thing Cyrus wanted was to ruin that by voicing his worries so he would keep them to himself but he still stuck close to Elsa when she asked him about it he simply responded saying he liked being close to her. But nobody knew Cyrus better then Elsa and she could easily tell when something was upsetting him so she decided to act like a proper lover and confront him about his worries. They were sitting on a frozen couch Elsa had made so they could relax somewhere when she decided to bring it up.

" Cyrus is something bothering you" she asked him

" W-What? No Elsa nothings wrong" he lied

" You stuttered" she said " You never stutter"

" D-Did I?" he asked trying to stay calm

" There just now you did it again" She said

" I really have no idea what you're talking about Elsa nothing is bothering me" he said

" You're lying" she said

" would i really lie to you" he asked her

" if it were for my sake probably" she answered honestly

Cyrus looked at her and realized that he couldn't keep it from her any longer

" very well" he said through a loud sigh " I just have this strange feeling in my gut that something bad is going to happen" he said " I didn't wanna tell you because you were enjoying yourself so much here i didn't want to ruin your happiness with my worries" he said with a sad expression

Elsa crawled over to him on all fours pushing him back to the arm of the couch. She sat on his laps with her legs wrapped around his waist she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss quickly slipping her tongue in his mouth moaning into his mouth. Cyrus was caught off guard by Elsa having a reaction he didn't expect but quickly adjusted to what was happening and closed his eyes and returned the kiss. They kissed until biology butted in and ruined the mood making them pull apart and breath

" Cyrus if something is bothering you tell me that's what I'm here for" she said resting her head on his shoulder

Cyrus smiled seeing how much Elsa cared for him he wasn't exactly used to someone being there for him normally he was the one being there for other people. It felt nice to have someone to voice your problems to.

" thank you Elsa" he said actually feeling a blush creep up his neck " I love you"

" I love you too Cyrus" she said with a grin on her face

Outside the castle Hans and his remaining guards still rode on eventually they saw a giant castle made completely of ice. Obviously this was where the Snow Queen had gone to hide from the Arendell guards but she no longer could hide they knew exactly where she was and no one was more excited to find her then Prince Hans of The Southern Isles and soon her power would belong to him.

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE INCREDIBLY NICE REVIEWS!**

**I have a friend who is beyond against me writing this he even tried to delete the first chapter from my drive account and it just so nice to see nice reviews i'm pretty new at writing so i was worried this wasn't gonna be a good story but now i see differently :) so thank you all 3**

**btw what does AU mean? ( really new at this)**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a quiet morning at the Icy Palace snow owls gliding on the air peacefully and perching themselves on tree branches, snow wolves could be heard howling in the distant. Cyrus was lying awake in bed Elsa was sleeping peacefully next to him without realizing it he had thought about the strange feeling in his gut all night and into the early morning hours. Despite Elsa telling him it was just natural with the woman he had served for almost half a decade in an foreign situation. But it wasn't as simple as that. He had a very distinct feeling that something was coming for them Cyrus didn't know what it was but he couldn't shake the feeling. Since he couldn't shake the feeling he stuck as close to Elsa as possible. Elsa, who was a very affectionate girl when given the chance, loved the attention from her beloved Cyrus to the point where her face literally started hurting from smiling all the time. Elsa woke up.

" Cyrus this is so nice" she said voice still a little slurred from just waking up " in all the 13 years i've known you i've never gotten this much attention from you"

" well this is how lovers act right?" he asked

" ya it sure is" she said as she looked over at him and started sliding her body towards him on their ice bed and kissed him her cheeks turning a pink tint. She smiled against his lips in absolute delight over getting to spend so much time alone with Cyrus. She didn't have to be afraid of anything or anyone. She finally felt free and able to use her powers she never had to fear Cyrus being frozen by her because he wasn't affected by her powers somehow but she didn't care why he wasn't affected just that he was safe from her powers and that he loved her like she loved him. They broke their kiss having to breath and simply stared into each others eyes and smiled at each other. Their lives were peaceful nothing could ruin it. Then the peace shattered. From their 'bedroom' they could hear snowball getting up outside and starting to fight something assuming it was just a pack of snow wolves they started hearing someone giving orders on how to fight snowball. Elsa instantly recognized the voice as the one who had been harassing her at the party after her coronation Prince Hans of The Southern Isles. After a short while of listening to the fight there was silence for a long while until they heard the ice doors to the castle being opened. Cyrus bolted up and grabbed his rapier from it's place by his Frost Suit and strapped it to his waist and put the suit he wore during his time at the Arendell royal family castle and tuned to Elsa

" Wait here i'm gonna see what's going on" He said

" No! Don't go!" she screamed

Cyrus looked back to her a little surprised normally Elsa was reserved towards others except Cyrus but even so she never bursted out like that

" I-I'm scared please stay here i beg you" she pleaded looking like she was about to cry

" Elsa I can't i have to see what's going on outside" he said trying to reason with her

" I order you to stay by my side!" she screamed unable to think of any other way to make him stay

" I" Cyrus could not come up with a response

" Or i go with you" she said

" Elsa you know i can't do that" he said

" Cyrus i worked so hard to be able to stand by your side" she said " I'm not losing you like this"

" F-Fine" he said hesitantly

They walked into the ballroom directly connected to their 'room' and saw Prince Hans walking in to the ballroom a sword in his hands. He looked over to them and smiled

" Just what in the hell are you doing here" Cyrus said with a hint of murder behind his words.

" Oh just come to visit and bring you in for treason Cyrus and you to death Elsa Arendell" he said " You know that big snow monster you made killed all the men i brought with me threw off the cliff where your staircase is. Really Elsa excellent work on this castle" he said

" Do not call her by her first name" Cyrus said angry

" Oh why not she no longer has any political power or rank in Arendell she is just a witch now" Hans said "If anyone should be showing anyone respect it should be you Cyrus" Hans said

" Elsa" Cyrus said " I ask your permission to violently kill this excuse of a man" He asked murder filling his words

Elsa looked at Cyrus in shock. Had those words really come out of his mouth? What had sparked inside him to make him act like this? Elsa didn't have time to worry about that though Hans had to be dealt with a frown forming on her face she formed a frozen suit of light armor on Cyrus's body to protect him from Hans superior physical strength and gave Cyrus his answer

" Permission granted"

**Fight scene coming up :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Cyrus leapt forward towards Hans and started jabbing rapidly at him aiming for Hans face but was only able to make small scratches here and there. Despite Hans's size he was quite nimble. This was gonna be harder then Cyrus had originally expected. Hans leapt back after another jab from Cyrus and swung down but Cyrus swept his arm and clashed the flat side of his sword with the flat side of Hans and forced Hans sword down to his side leaving Hans open. Cyrus lashed out and kicked Hans in the stomach sending him reeling back taking the opportunity Cyrus leapt back at him and slashed his arm. Closing the space between them Cyrus jumped back towards towards Elsa. Hans recovered pretty quickly and was ready for when Cyrus attacked again. The two had a standoff and glared at one another waiting for the other to make a move. Eventually Cyrus decided to do it and jump at Hans and try at another jab but Hans step to the side and grabbed Cyrus's hand gripping his sword. He bashed Cyrus's face with the pommel of his sword sending Cyrus into a short daze. But it was enough for Hans to walk over to Elsa taking the necklace around his neck and snap it off his neck he grabbed Elsa by the throat pressing the gem against her neck he reeled back his arm getting ready to stab Elsa but Cyrus had already recovered and was running at Hans from behind and had stabbed Hans just left of his stomach

' damn my vision is still blurry' Cyrus thought to himself ' i was off'

Hans let go of Elsa and clutched his side where he had been stabbed. Cyrus kicked him in the side and sent him staggering to the right a bit. Cyrus dropped to his knees in front of Elsa checking to make sure she was o.

" Elsa are you ok?" Cyrus asked her worried

" ya I'm fine" she said breathing heavily "but something seems wrong"

Hans started laughing. Cyrus and Elsa turned back to look at him to see an icy mist from around him

" so this is the power you've had for so long Elsa" he said as his hair started to turn platinum blonde and his eyes turned a light blue

" My powers" Elsa said " he took my powers"

" it's magnificent" he said looking at his hand and he looked at Cyrus and held his hand out and the icy mist formed around his hand and a frozen icicle fired out from Hans hand flying directly towards Cyrus. Elsa was terrified the frozen armor she had made him wouldn't withstand the icicle it was made to offer small protection while still being light. As the icicle got closer Cyrus did not waver or move. The icicle reached his chest and shattered upon contact with Cyrus. Elsa and Hans were both surprised Elsa's magic ice was supposed to be unshatterable but it had just shattered like it was normal ice.

" H-How did you do that" Hans screamed

" Many years ago the royal Arendell family faced a tragedy" he said " Their youngest daughter lost her life in a tragic accident. Shortly afterwards the king went down to the town and asked everyone in the town if they knew of a boy who judged people based on what they had done and not what they could do" he continued " There was one man who knew of a boy like that he had lived on the streets wearing nothing but a rag giving what little he had to those he needed it more than he did. The man had adopted the child and gave him a warm bed and clothes but the boy still gave all the man had given him to those who needed it more. So the king offered to take the boy in and house him and feed him. The man had agreed and asked one thing of the king he asked that the boy be given a warm bed and good food" Cyrus said " The king had gone to a witch and asked her to cast a spell on the boy" Cyrus said as a runic circle appeared on his chest and started spinning slowly " That boy was me" Cyrus said "and the spell was an anti magic barrier" he added " no magic of any kind affect me" he said

" W-What" Hans said shocked

" In all actuality taking Elsa's power really wasn't a very good idea" Cyrus said

" And do pray tell why would that be" Hans asked getting angry

" Because Elsa's power is controlled by emotion of the user" Cyrus said " and right now you're scared"

" Damn you" Hans hissed

Hans ran towards Cyrus with his sword raised above his head and tried to sewing down at Cyrus trying to cut him but he couldn't move him arm.

" The hell" Hans said looking back at his arm and saw that a tiny pillar of ice coming from his hand down to the ground had former.

" You know many people don't know this but magic power is sentient" Cyrus said " and the magic power you have stolen do not recognize you as it's master it will only recognize Elsa as it's master" Cyrus said " This fight is over" Cyrus said as he grabbed the necklace from Hans's hand and handed it to Elsa. She held it close and felt her powers return to her. Elsa scowled at Hans and formed a frozen pair of shackles around his arms.

" Cyrus snap his sword" Elsa said

Cyrus jabbed at his sword snapping the blade in two. Elsa removed the frozen pillar connecting Hans to the ground and Hans dropped his sword. Just then an official from the kingdom who had went with Hans and his men to oversee an act by Arendell guards had ran in to see Hans defeated. Surprisingly he smiled at seeing Hans with frozen shackles on his hands.

" Queen Elsa" he cried out running over to Cyrus and Elsa

Cyrus put himself between the man and Elsa

" Oh Sir Cyrus please relax i am here to tell the queen that her people miss her and want her to return" he said

" W-What" Elsa said surprised that the people of Arendell wanted her as her queen

" Yes Milady the people miss their queen please won't you come back to us" he said with a bow

Elsa waited a long while before answering

" yes" she simply said


	10. Chapter 10

It has been 10 years since Elsa had ran away from the castle she has since returned and it still living as the Queen of Arendell alongside her husband the current King Cyrus. Elsa was sitting in the throne room bored out of her skull she had gone through six long hours of picking out colors for the castle walls and drapes. After she was done one of the castle staff poked his head in the door and had a bright smile on his face

" Your Highness" he said

" Yes: she said noticing his smile

" You have a little visitor" he said

" send her in" Elsa said knowing exactly who he was referring to

" Mommy! Mommy!" a young girl with waist length black hair with a single white streak, a purple eye and a pure white one cried excitedly as she ran up to Elsa sitting on the throne she was wearing a small black sundress with a single snowflake on it

" what is it Eva" she said happily as her daughter reached the throne she picked her up and set her on her lap

" Mommy where's Daddy?" Eva asked her mother

" Daddies in the next town over checking things out making sure everyone has food and warm clothes he should be home within a few hours sweetie" she said

" Oh ok" Eva said a little disappointed her father wasn't home but she got excited when she thought of something to do to pass the time " Hey hey Mommy" she said excitedly

" what is it sweetie?" Elsa asked

" Do you wanna build a snowman" she sung

**Well that's the end thanks to everyone who read, favorited, followed and reviewed it means a lot to hear people say they like my writing :)**


End file.
